Robin the Frog
Robin the Frog is Kermit's nephew, a kind and clever kid who sometimes feels unnoticed because of his small size. Robin likes to spend time with his uncle Kermit, his friend Sweetums, and his boys' club, the Frog Scouts. Robin made his debut in the 1971 television special The Frog Prince, as the prince-turned-to-frog. In this special, while he was voiced by Jerry Nelson, the puppetry was performed by Frank Oz.Nelson, Jerry The Muppet Mindset interview with Jerry Nelson Although he made a few appearances on The Muppet Show's first season, his relationship to Kermit was not established until episode 212, in which Bernadette Peters encouraged him to believe in himself by singing "Just One Person." Robin had a hit song in the United Kingdom with his rendition of A. A. Milne's "Halfway Down the Stairs," which appeared on the first Muppet Show album in 1977. On that version, he is introduced as Kermit's nephew on the record (and identified as such on the back cover). Robin also sang on several episodes of The Muppet Show including episode 312 when he sang "Octopus' Garden" and episode 223 where he sang "Two Lost Souls" with Sweetums. Robin's additional television work includes Rocky Mountain Holiday, in which he bonded with John Denver; A Muppet Family Christmas, in which he and Kermit entered a Fraggle hole and met the Fraggles; and Nickelodeon's Muppet Time inserts, introducing each segment, as well as appearing with the Frog Scouts. One of Robin's most prominent roles was playing Tiny Tim in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Robin is the star of the 2000 Playstation game Muppet Monster Adventure, where he battles monstrous forms of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Clifford, Fozzie and Gonzo in order to revert them back to their lovable selves. Robin makes a cameo appearance in,The Muppets 2011 film. He is seen crying,when the muppes find out that they have lost their theater.In the Muppets Official Trailer 1, he can be seen behind Fozzie wearing a little newsboy beenie.He does not have any lines in the movie but it doesn't really matter. Filmography *''The Frog Prince'' *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 108: Paul Williams **Episode 110: Harvey Korman **Episode 114: Sandy Duncan **Episode 212: Bernadette Peters **Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev **Episode 216: Cleo Laine **Episode 217: Julie Andrews **Episode 220: Petula Clark **Episode 223: John Cleese **Episode 307: Alice Cooper **Episode 310: Marisa Berensen **Episode 312: James Coco **Episode 316: Danny Kaye **Episode 317: Spike Milligan **Episode 321: Roger Miller **Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd **Episode 406: Linda Lavin **Episode 410: Kenny Rogers **Episode 417: Star Wars **Episode 418: Christopher Reeve **Episode 509: Debbie Harry **Episode 512: Melissa Manchester **Episode 517: Hal Linden **Episode 518: Marty Feldman **Episode 519: Chris Langham *''The Muppet Movie'' *''John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''A Christmas Together (album)'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''National Wildlife Federation'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Muppet Babies Video Storybooks'' *''The Earth Day Special'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Beach Party'' *''Muppet Time'' *''Kermit Unpigged'' *''Muppet Classic Theater'' *''Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can'' series linking footage *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets From Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' *''Muppet Monster Adventure'' *''The Muppet Show Live'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Jim Henson: Creator of Dreams'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' **"The Twelve Days of Christmas" **"One" *Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. *''The Muppets'' Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''Muppets at Sea'' (1980) *''Robin Hood'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''The Muppets Go Camping'' (1981) *''Muppet Picnic Cookbook'' (1981) *''Kermit's Garden of Verses'' (1982) *''Two for the Show'' (1982) *''Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories'' (1991) *''Stories to Share'' (1991) *''Stories to Grow On'' (1991) *''I Am Kermit (1993) *Kermit and Robin's Scary Story'' (1995) *''Look and Find Muppets'' (1996) *''Robin's Secret Valentine'' (1999) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' issue #1 - "Kermit's Story"(2009) *''Muppet Robin Hood'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' (2009) See also * Baby Robin * Robin Songs * Batman (for the superhero "Robin") Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Tales from Muppetland Characters